Express
by lil mama123
Summary: SONGFIC!Hermione,Ginny,Lavender and Luna are in love.Hermione hopes this plan will work so Harry will admit he likes her.What can these four girls hope for?They just want their guys?Is that so hard to ask for?They just wan to be loved.H/HR G/D L/R L/B


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

_**EXPRESS**_

HERMIONE POV 

"Hermione wake up! Hermione!" I heard a voice say and started to shake me. I just groaned into my pillow and pulled it over my head. I was not looking forward today at all. Today was the day of the Talent Show. My awesome wonderful friends begged me to sing with them. Their plan to this whole talent show was to get our dream guys. Yes our dream guys. The guys that almost every girl in school likes.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Pureblood extraordinaire. Blonde hair so fine you think it might almost might be white, silvery grey eyes. Aristocrat cheekbones and nose and features of a God so Ginny says.

Then there's Ron Weasly another Pureblood and Ginny's brother. Luna just adores him. The famous red Weasly hair, freckles splattered around his face and ocean blue eyes.

Blaise Zabini, Lavender's love interest. Blaise was a very interesting person. He is absolutely gorgeous or says Lavender. With indigo eyes, curly brown black hair and a slight tan, the complete opposite look of Lavender.

Then there's Harry Potter, the boy I'm in love with for sure. His messy black hair that never just want to stay down after he brushed it and emerald green eyes that just gleam with emotions. One thing these boys have in common body wise was that they had a hot body where you can bake cookies on it, all from working out and playing Quidditch.

It sucks for us girls because they are also our best friends. It is the worst thing in the world to know that they only think of us as just the best girl friends that they love as friends and not someone who they love with their heart. Well it sucks royally.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and I are in Gryffindor. Luna in Ravenclaw, Blaise and Draco in Slytherin. We all hang out together. Besides Harry and the girls being my best friends, Draco and I have always been close. Draco and I were Heads together. Besides my girls he also knows that I'm in love with Harry.

He has always been there for me. When Harry had girlfriends and I would break down crying and ruin his shirts for crying on his chest so many times. He was always there to cheer me up when I was feeling down. Or the time I was dating Viktor Krum and Harry wouldn't talk to me at all. I really don't know what I would do without him being my friend.

"Hermione, Harry is wants to see you. He's outside waiting." Ginny said. Now that sure did get me up.

"What? Oh my god! I look like a mess! Why didn't you-" I saw Ginny laughing.

"Ginevra Weasly! Why did you do that?" I asked mad. Lavender was just laughing behind us.

"Well I had to get you up somehow." She said like it was no big deal and shrugged her shoulders. I was half tempted to cry to make her feel bad for waking me up.

"Hermione I think you should tell Harry." Lavender said "I mean if you are going crazy over him not even being here that's saying something." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah I'll tell him once you tell Blaise." I retorted back at her. She just looked down.

"True forget what I just said. But come on get ready the boys are waiting for us." She said sternly and threw me my uniform.

"Clothes on now and we'll do your hair and makeup." Ginny said coming into the room from the bathroom.

"Since the Talent Show is tonight we gonna make your hair wavy so it will be easier to straighten tonight." The both said at the same time it was a little creepy. Where's Luna when I need her?

"Hey guys!" Luna said in her cheerful dreamy usual voice.

"Thank Merlin you're here Luna!" I yelled hiding behind her.

"Uh what's going on here?" it belonged to a male voice I know that, but I wonder who. We turned around and saw Harry in the door entrance. We all looked at each other.

"How?" we all asked at the same time.

He smirked at us; I could see the mischief in his eyes.

"A wizard never tells his secrets." I just rolled my eyes at him. Same old Harry.

"Well there is a reason you came up here. So why did you come up here?" I asked. He looked at me all I could see was his emerald green eyes.

"Well you guys were taking forever. Draco and Blaise are already here. So what's taking you guys so long?"

"They" I pointed to Ginny and Lavender "want to put make up on me and do my hair like a Barbie doll." And I crossed my arms and pouted like a five year old.

"I see. Well 'Mione you don't need any of that make up stuff or anything like that. You're beautiful just the way you are and I wouldn't have you any other way." He said looking completely at me, his gaze was really intense, so I looked down and blushed.

"Thank you Harry. But I think you are wrong. I'm just a plain Jane that's all I'll ever be. Nothing beautiful, just a plain Jane." I said like it was nothing but honestly it did.

"That's a complete lie 'Mione and you know it. Tell me this if you weren't beautiful how in the world were you able to snag Viktor Krum hmm?" Ginny said hands on her hips with a determined look on her face.

"That's because I wasn't some silly little fan girl that followed him around all the time. I actually liked him for Viktor Krum not some international famous Bulgarian Seeker." I said explaining to them. I saw Harry's face scowl when I said his name, don't get why he never liked him.

"Exactly and he thought you were beautiful because of that and you are. I don't get why you never see that you are. You don't need a lot of make up." Lavender said coming up to me and hugging me.

"Harry do you know what's taking them so long?" a voice said coming up the stairs.

"Hey Dray." I said smiling at him. I saw Ginny blush when she saw him.

"Hey Hermes." He said giving me a hug. I punched him in the stomach. I heard him suck in air.

"What did I say about calling me that wretched name?" I hissed at him. Merlin I hate that name with a passion and did he know it.

"To not too. Merlin! Where did you learn to punch like that?" he asked holding his stomach.

"Harry." I said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Potter, why did you have to teach her?" Draco asked

"Anytime Drake. I taught her because she needed to learn how to beat those Death Eaters up if she didn't have her wand on her. Girls now hurry up. I'm sure Blaise and Ron are starving right now. Come on Draco." Harry said

"Do please hurry up. Oh and Hermes nice bra." Draco said and ran out the room. I looked down in shock.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that I didn't have a shirt on?" I yelled putting on my shirt and tie.

"Well Harry finally saw your curvy body." Luna said like it was no big deal.

"Whatever let's just go. We only have half our classes today. So we have the rest of the day to practice and get ready for tonight." I said grabbing my bag on the way out the door. We were walking down the stairs when we all heard,

"Just back off she's mine. I love her. She's mine." I heard someone said it oddly sounded like Harry. We came into the common room and saw Harry and Draco glaring at each other. It looked like Ron and Blaise were holding back Harry and Draco back from beating the crap out of each other.

"Hey guys, there's no need to fight over some chick. Let's just all go and get breakfast and go to class." I said between them. I had one hand on each of their chest.

"Now stop glaring at each other. Good now hug each other." I said completely serious, they knew I was going to make them do this. They looked at me like I was crazy. I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"Do it or we are not leaving the Common Room until you guys do." I said starring at them giving them the look. They walked to each other and gave each other a really awkward hug. (AN: like the hug off of Step Brothers towards the end.)

"Good let's go eat now." Blaise and Ron were already out the room before I could even finish the sentence. I looked at where they were standing and shook my head. Something's just never change at all. Once we got to the Great Hall, they both were stuffing their faces with food. Just as we sat down the whores of Slytherin started to make their way over towards us. We all looked at each other and groaned.

"Boys when are you going to ditch those girls for us?" Pansy's obnoxiously little girl voice screeched out.

"Why do that when we have much better girls than you?" Draco sneered. Pansy latched onto his arm. I saw Ginny tense and clutch her hands into fist.

"I had so much fun last night Drakie. Meet me at the Talent Show tonight. See you later Drakie." And with that Ginny got up and stormed out the Great Hall. I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hermione stay and talk some sense into him while we try and talk to her." Luna whispered into my ear. I saw Draco look after where Ginny just went.

"Draco we need to talk NOW!" I said "We'll be right back, wait never mind see you guys in class." I grabbed Draco by the ear and dragged him through the Great Hall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ow! Mione that really hurts! Ow!" he whined.

"Stop whining Draco. We are going to talk and you are going to listen to me."

"Ok. Ok ok ok! Just stop pulling on my ear! I'll listen." He said trying to pull free.

"Ok listen and listen good." I said letting go of his ear. "Whatever you have going on with Parkinson it needs to stop, you are also hurting Ginny. Hurting Ginny is the wrong thing to do. So end what you have with Parkinson." I said glaring at him.

"But there's nothing going on with me and that slut at all. I don't even like her, she's not Ginny. She doesn't have beautiful flaming red hair that matches her fiery personality. A gorgeous body. The fiery passion to protect the people she loves. Her teasing nature. She's not Ginny at all. She's not the girl I love. I'm in love with Ginny. There I said it. I'm in love with Ginny Weasly." He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"There's the Draco I know. It's about time you finally admit you love her." I said smiling. "My job here is done." He looked completely shocked.

"You little wench! You tricked me into saying that didn't you?" he said in shock.

"Watch what you call me Dray! Yes that was my plan. To get you admit your feelings for her. Now tell Parkinson to leave you alone or I will and it won't be pretty if I do."

"Alright I will. But she always latches onto me."

"Now let's get to class before we get in trouble and I do not need that at all." I said walking faster to Potions. We made it before class started. Draco went to go and sit by Blaise in the back and the only other open seat was by Harry. I went to go sit by him once I sat down, I felt exhausted already and the day wasn't even over.

"What was that all about?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing too important. Just got him admitting his feelings, that's all." I whispered back.

"Admit what?" he said confused.

"I'm not supposed to say anything. So I'm not going to anything at all." I said looking up.

"What class do we have after this?" he asked.

"Herbology."

"Better than double potions." He said putting his head on the table.

"Granger 10mpoints from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape snapped.

"Now we are going to be making the Lust Potion. This potion is very dangerous when used incorrectly. Now get to work."

"You get the ingredients', I'll get the cauldron?" Harry suggested.

"Alright but you're cutting the all the nasty ingredients."

"Fine, deal." He said.

After three explosions across the room and Snape yelling at Neville and the Lust Potion got us an O and everything turned out fine. Now Herbology was a little more interesting than normal. Don't get me wrong Professor Sprout is a good teacher but plants just bore me. I bet you can't believe that I Hermione Granger the know-it-all. Well Divination was worse. Thank Merlin I don't have to take that class anymore and that it's now lunch.

I saw Ginny at the table already eating her eyes looked red and puffy from crying.

"Hey Gin how you doing?" I asked sitting down.

"Much better than earlier. If I see her don't be surprised if I end up in Azkaban." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll be in the cell right next to you. That's what best friends are for right?" I said smiling.

"Girls! Merlin knows I will never understand them." Ron exclaimed sitting down and putting food on his plate.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Holy crap when did her get here!

"Well I was on my way here then Padma came up to me and started snogging me against the wall. So me being the horny hot blooded male I am we started snogging. Then I felt someone pull her off of me. I saw Luna, I asked her why she did that, and she said the pulling Padma off was an obvious reason. I didn't understand what she was so I asked again and she kissed me. I asked her why, she said never mind and to just forget about and walked off. She looked like she was about to cry." Ron said looking down at his plate of food.

"WHAT?" Ginny and I yelled. Ron looked up startled.

"WHERE IS SHE?" we both demanded at him. He just shrugged his shoulder and looked back down.

We looked at each other. "The Forbidden Forest." We said together.

"Will you guys please give us your attention?" Dumbledore said "Thank you everyone. Today is the Talent Show. So after lunch classes have been cancelled for the participants to practice, warm up, and get ready. Everyone have a wonderful day."

"Hey does anybody know where Blaise and Lavender are at? I was supposed to meet them to come here." Draco asked sitting down by Ginny, I saw her look down and blush.

"No I haven't seen them at-" I was soon interrupted when I heard her giggle. Merlin, what I saw made my mouth drop and I mean drop! There I saw Lavender and Blaise holding hands, laughing and kissing.

"About time but we need to go and find Luna." Ginny told her.

She turned her head and glared at Ron. "What did you do Ronald Billius Weasly?" she demanded. How in the world did she know it was him?

"Worry about it later we gotta find her and get ready."

"We'll I'll see you later Blaise." Lavender said starting to walk away.

"Hey where did you think you're going without kissing me goodbye?" Blaise said and pulled her to him and kissed her. Ginny and I looked at each other.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Ginny and I said together.

"I love you Lavender Brown." Blaise said looking at like she was the only girl in the world.

"I love you too Blaise Zabini." She said smiling then they kissed.

"Awww." They me crying it was that sweet. Ginny and I were hugging each other blubbering like two little babies.

"Come on you guys let's go and get Luna now." Lavender said with a dreamy look on her face. As soon as we left the building, we booked it to the Forbidden Forest. We came into the clearing where she usually goes to be alone.

"Luna! Luna we heard what happened. It's going to be all okay." I said hugging her.

"What exactly did happen? All I know is that Ron had something to do with it" Lavender asked

Luna told her what happened and boy was Lavender mad.

"Luna don't cry. After tonight he will be yours and no one else's." Ginny said

"You're right. Come on we spent enough time out here. We have to go and get ready and look super hot." Luna said getting into the spirit.

Once we got back to the our room, well we had to go to Ravenclaw Tower to get Luna's outfit first, Ginny and I started asking questions about what was going on between her and Blaise.

"Sooo Lavender, what happened between you and Blaise?"

"Wait what did I miss when I was um… gone?" Luna asked looking at Lavender.

"Well you missed Lavender and Blaise being all lovey dovey. Holding hands, giggling and kissing. Saying I love you to each other." I said

"Well we were waiting for Draco. Then all of a sudden he kissed me and I mean he kissed me. I don't know how but we found a closet and were in there for I don't know how long snogging. Then he told me he was in love with me. After that everything was just….magical." she said sighing and looking out the window dreamily, you could see a very big dopey smile on her face.

"Lavender's in love!" we all said at the same time.

"Shut up! Let's just get dressed and be done we don't have much time now." She said to us glaring at us.

The song we were singing was Express by Christina Aguilera, from the movie Burlesque. Our corsets were all the same but in different colors. Luna thought it was a good idea to have the corsets to be the same color as the boys eyes. Mine was emerald green, Luna's blue, Ginny's silver and Lavender's an indigo color. Ginny and my hair was like Christina Aguilera's hair in the video for Lady Marmalade and Luna and Lavender's was like Pink's form the video too. We decided to put the boys color eyes for the streak in our hair (AN: their corsets are like Mya's in the video Lady Marmalade, and for hair is like Pink's and Christina Aguilera.)

"Does anybody know what time it is?" I asked once we were all done.

"Uhhh about five minutes to the show starts. Come on we have to go before we are late." Ginny said pushing us out the room. Merlin I really hope this plan works. I'm really nervous too. Merlin I have never been this nervous before!

"Ok now that everyone is here. Everyone please enjoy all the wonderful talents. These people have worked hard so please be a good audience. Enjoy the show!" Dumbledore said.

HARRYPOV

I was looking all around the crowd of people. I could not find Hermione or the other girls at all. Merlin! Where is Hermione? Hermione, what was I thinking about what I said this morning I might as well just have said I was in love with her.

"Guys do any of you know where Hermione and the other girls are at?" I asked to the guys still looking through the crowd.

"No I haven't seen them since lunch." Draco said. I was still mad about what he was doing with Hermione this morning. She was my girl and not his.

"Now please welcome Pansy, Millicent, Padma and Parvarti singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne." What I saw next made me want to puke. They came out wearing outragesly short shorts and some super tight shirt that just made them look like sluts. The heels they were wearing looked really painful to be wearing. I'm lucky I'm not a girl.

HERMIONEPOV 

Pansy and her "crew" were now on stage and oh my god I wanna die! Their singing was just horrible. I felt like my ears were gonna start bleeding. They also just started singing.

"Merlin can they get any worse?" Ginny yelled since her ears were covered.

"I don't know but I wanna rip my ears out." Lavender said. I saw Parvarti go up to Harry and grind on him. Oh no she didn't! All I saw was red.

"Did you guys see that?" I asked outraged.

"Yeah we saw alright. Don't worry Harry doesn't like her at all." Ginny said, that's when we heard faint clapping. Then Pansy and her so called crew came up to us. Parvarti came up to me and said "Now that's how you dance with a guy, especially Harry. He just loves it."

I was about to respond when I heard our names being called and I was being held back by the girls.

"Next we have four girls singing Express by Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque. Please welcome Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Luna." Dumbledore announced.

"Come on girls we can do this." Luna said giving us a quick little pep talk. We got on stage, we heard the guys whistling at us. I looked over at Lavender and she was enjoying it, I caught her eye and winked at her. Luna started singing once the music start.

_It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside _

_Well baby, me and girls are bringing on the fire _

_Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest _

_It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque_

While she was singing the part Showa little leg, got to shimmy your chest. We put our leg, then shimmied our chest. A lot of wolf whistling from all the guys. We soon started snapping our fingers and tapping our foot.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S _

_Love, sex, ladies, no regrets _

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S _

_Love, sex, ladies, no regrets _

Lavender started singing her part and I thought this part fit her just right.

_Been holding back for quite sometime _

_And finally the moment's right _

_I love to make the people stare_

_They know I got that certain savior faire _

She went up to Blaise and danced in front of him when she sang I love to make the people stare and boy did people stare alright, especially Blaise. Ginny jumped off the stage and walked up to Draco close enough to where their lips almost touched.

_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen _

_If I let you close enough touch? _

_Step into the fantasy you'll never wanna have _

_Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

_It's a passion and emotion_

_It's a fashion, burlesque _

_It'll move you, going through you _

_Do what I do, burlesque _

Draco looked like he just wanted to drag her to the heads common room and take her to his room. Everybody was screaming and dancing. We all sung next.

_All ladies come to flaunt it _

_Boys, throw it up if you want it _

_Can you feel me, can you feel it? _

_It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque _

Now it was my time to sing. I walked up to Harry. I was dancing on him the whole time.

_I tease 'em 'till they're on the edge _

_They screaming more for more and more they beg _

_I know it's me they come to see _

_My pleasure brings them to their knees _

Harry looked shocked. I was Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm. I was walking back up to the stage while we were singing.

_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen _

_If I let you close enough to touch? _

_Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave_

_Baby, that's guaranteed, why? _

Lavender:

_It's a passion and emotion_

_It's a fashion, burlesque _

_It'll move you, going through you _

_Do what I do, burlesque _

Luna's turn. I'm pretty sure Ron will realize that Luna is in love with him after what she is about to do.

_All ladies come to flaunt it_

_Boys, throw it up if you want it _

She threw her legs around his waist and had him grab her so she wouldn't fall.

_Can you feel me, can you feel it?_

_It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque _

_Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque _

My turn and the song was over.

_It's a passion and emotion _

_It's a fashion, burlesque _

_It'll move you, going through you _

_Do what I do burlesque _

With that we struck a pose, and the music ended. The crowd was going wild.

"I'm surprised the teachers didn't stop try and stop us." Luna said still kinda out of breath.

"Thank you girls for that amazing performance." Dumbledore said smiling at us. That's when I saw Parvarti.

"Now that's how you go up to a guy and dance." I told her and walked off.

"Will all the participants pleas come back up on the stage. That was our last show of the night. It's time to pick our winners. Everyone who performed tonight was amazing no matter what the crowd says. Everyone please vote for our winner." All the people who performed were clapped for but it really came down between my girls and Parkinson.

"It was a tie between Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Granger. You guys have to vote between the two. Now Ms. Parkinson and her friends." There was some clapping but it was quiet.

"Ms. Granger and her friends." The noise was phenomenal. There was clapping, screaming, stomping and wolf whistling.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasly, Ms. Lovegood, and Ms. Brown have won!" Dumbledore announced.

"Oh Merlin! We won! Oh my God! We won!" we yelled.

"AHHHH!" we all screamed together. We were hugging and jumping together when I felt someone's arm go around my waist. I stiffened and turned around, I relaxed once I realized who it was.

"You were amazing Hermione." Harry said in my ear since we were hugging. I pulled back but still had my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Harry, I was so nervous." I said smiling.

"Well you were amazing! I didn't even know you could move like that!" he said. I giggled and looked down.

"There's many thing you don't know about me, like that."

We just stood there holding each other looking at each other until.

"Merlin! Potter just kiss her already!" Draco yelled holding Ginny close to him. I looked back at Harry. Before I could blink his lips were on mine. I gasped in shock. He was actually kissing me, I started to kiss him back. It was amazing g I pulled him closer to me and moaned when I felt him deepened the kiss. His hands were on my waist and slowly were inching lower. Merlin he was good at this. This was getting better when Draco decided to but in again.

"Merlin Potter! I said kiss her not have sex with her in public. Save that for later." He said smirking. I really wanna kill him.

"How many years do I get in Azkaban for murder?" I asked Harry.

"I think five years." He said looking at me.

"It's worth it. Draco Malfoy I am going to kill you!" I yelled at him.

"Don't worry I'll visit you every day." He said kissing me again.

"Okay well Ginny I'm going to say we should leave before I get killed by your best friend." He said taking Ginny's hand and started walking. I looked back at Harry, he was smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was shocked. I looked at him with my mouth open.

"What? What did you say?" I asked. I don't think I heard him right.

"Be my girlfriend. I'm in love with you Hermione Jane Granger." He said looking at me intensely.

"Yes! I'm in love with you too Harry James Potter." I said kissing him with all I had. We were really getting into the kiss when something pulled my hair! I cried out in pain.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"Stop kissing my boyfriend!" Parvarti yelled.

"Boyfriend? Last time I checked he was kissing me not you! He's my boyfriend! So back off!" I yelled at her.

"No Harry is mine!" then she tried to slap me but her hand was caught in mid air.

"For the last time. I do not like you at all. I'm not your boyfriend never have and never will be. Hermione is the love of my life, now leave her alone." Harry said and threw her arm.

"Thank you Harry. You didn't have to do that. I could have done that myself." I told him.

"I know but I'm tired of her. Seeing you two fight would be hot but I wanna see you in this again. Hopefully it'll come off for me too." He said looking me up and down, I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Keep talking like that and you might get lucky tonight." I said walking away laughing. I could feel his gaze on me.

"Oh no you don't! You're not walking away from me when you're wearing that." Harry growled in my ear. I shivered. That's when he pushed me against the wall and attacked my neck.

"Come on let's go take this to your room." He said

In the end we all got the guys of our life and for me let's just say I conceived my first born James Sirius Potter a day after graduation. He was an exact copy of Harry in looks, sports, and let's not forget he does have the Marauders blood in him, I think they only good thing he got from me was my brains. But our life couldn't get any better.


End file.
